everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn Sp'ades
Quinn S'Pades [they/them] is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. They are the oldest child of the King and Queen of Spades from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and the next Ruler of the Spades Kingdom. In the destiny conflict, Quinn is with the Roybels as they both liked their destiny as the next Ruler but also would like to do something else with their life, something that doesn't involve cards or ruling. Character Personality :Still Work in Progress. Bullets for now * Keeps to themselves. * Very hard for them to make friends ** Bullying from siblings didn't help * Once having a friend, tends to be clingy at first, but eventually easies off. * Acts as the younger sibling with brother Bravery * Confidence issues, insecure about themselves * More coming soon. Quinn does not get along well with their younger brothers and sisters. They bully them a lot and don't even go by the pronouns they want. They use their former gender. Because of the bullying, Quinn does suffer from insecurity, started from their siblings. Appearance Quinn has a very androgynous appearance. They stand around five foot two (with heels it's five foot four) with a slim and slender body. They have short pastel purple hair with unusual dark amber eyes and a tanned skin tone. They wear the colors purple and black. Interest and hobbies Card games Probably like any child of a Card, Quinn loves playing card games. They find it relaxing and able to get away from everything around them. Abilities WIP Skillset * Rulership skills: As the future Ruler, Quinn was taught how to rule the kingdom. They are still learning so they are not quite ready to take over. Fairy Tale How does the Story Go? :Main article: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland How does Quinn come into it? As the oldest child of the King and Queen, Quinn is next in line for the throne. However, their siblings, mainly Ainsley think he would be better for the spot. Quinn has to battle with him, verbally and mentally, day after day just to show that they are the right one for the rulership. Honestly, Quinn thinks that if Ainsley had the crown, the entire kingdom would die. Viewpoint on Destiny Quinn has no problem with their destiny, and will happily become the next ruler of the Spades. Though, she also wishes she can do something else besides rule. Relationships Family Quinn is the oldest of five siblings, but often feels like the youngest due to the massive bullying and teasing their younger brother and sisters do. The only that doesn't bully Quinn is Bravery - who is their favorite sibling. King S'Pades You'd think as the first child, Quinn wouldn't even have a relationship with their father. But that's false. When Quinn was first born, King spent a lot of time with Quinn and raised them himself. He wanted to not be like what his parents did, where he was handed off to a nanny. Heck, he raised all his children but found the girls a little harder to deal with. King supports Quinn being nonbinary and is always there for them. He doesn't know about the bullying between his children, as they fake being cute and charming when he's near and Quinn doesn't tell their parents. He worries a lot about Quinn especially after the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland, preventing Quinn from returning home. They only way they were able to contact one another is using Quinn's new MirrorPad. Quinn loves their Dad, they do but pray they don't have any more kids. They can barely deal with Ainsley, Skye, and Thea. Quinn was lucky that Bravery didn't end up like them. Queen S'Pades Quinn's relationship with their mother is a normal mother and child relationship. Like with their father, Queen raised Quinn as well. She was also the first person Quinn went to when they didn't want to be preferred by their old gender. Queen was there when Quinn first started using they/them pronouns and support them right away. Unlike her husband, Queen saw the bullying between her children. It was her that suggested the Quinn go to Ever After High, thinking a change of scenery might do them good. She also had Bravely go with them, knowing he would be able to help Quinn if they needed it. Queen is working on understanding why her other three children are bullying and teasing Quinn so much. She hasn't made it far. Ainsley S'Pades Ainsley is Quinn's younger brother and Bravery's identical twin brother. Quinn and his relationship are much like with Skye and Thea. Teasing and bullying. Bravery S'Pades Bravery is Quinn's youngest brother, and as stated above, is Quinn's favorite sibling. Bravery and Quinn have a very strong and healthy relationship that won't affect Quinn at all. Bravery loves and cares for Quinn and acts as the protector when the others bully the crap out of them. He's the only that uses Quinn's preferred pronouns too. He hates that he's even related to his siblings. Skye S'Pades Skye is the second youngest of the S'Pades siblings. Quinn and Skye do not have the best relationship. Thea S'Pades Thea is the youngest of the S'Pades siblings and the one that gives Quinn the most trouble. She is the brains behind the plots with her sister and older brother, Ainsley. Extended family The rest of the Spades are Quinn's family. They find the Jack and Ace of Spades, weird and crazy, but loves them. The others, eh, Quinn has hard feelings for them. They annoy them a lot, and like their siblings, don't really respect Quinn and often call them by their old gender, which they hate. Future family In the future, Quinn does go onto marry Dylan, and become the rulers of the Spade Kingdom. Together they have a daughter, naming her Sorrel S'Pades-Luwddoc, Princess of the Spades Kingdom. Friends The Wonderlandians As a fellow Wonderlandian, Quinn gets along very well with the others. They are a bit closer to Lizzie due to both being offspring of the Queen/King of their suit, Hearts, and Spades. Brynn Luwddoc Brynn is Quinn's roommate. Surprisingly, Quinn was able to befriend Brynn rather quickly and that surprised them. Since Brynn isn't into what most girls are, she and Quinn get along great. (More TBA) Acquaintances (OPEN) Pet Quinn has a pet Dalamaition named "Diamond" since her spots look like diamonds. Diamond was given to Quinn as a birthday gift, two years ago. Romance Dylan Luwddoc Quinn isn't sure how they were attracted to Dylan. It just happened. More, like it was love at first sight, which was something Quinn never thought about, especially with their life. Dylan hung around due to his sister being roommates with Quinn. They started off as friends, eventually, it grew to be more and they began to date. In fear of Brynn, both losing her as a sister and friend, the two kept their relationship a secret. They didn't even reveal it to others, totally keeping to themselves. Whenever Brynn goes off with her friends, Quinn and Dylan use that time to be a couple, hugging, kissing and stuff like that. Though they usually spend "dates" in Dylan's room, his roommate Cayden Charming doesn't mind (when they are just hanging and playing games), though whenever they want to do PDA, Cayden will leave the room. Before they even started dating, Dylan gave small hits to Quinn about his feelings. Quinn did the same to Dylan, but in secret when Brynn wasn't around. Quinn loves it when Dylan bakes and tries to get him to follow his dream. Dylan is also Quinn's rock, the one that helps them with mental things. The bullying of their siblings really gets to Quinn and Dylan will always be there for them. (More TBA) Enemies Courtly Jester Seeing as Courtly tried to take over Wonderland, that makes her an enemy of Quinn. Outfits Class Schedule Period 1: Science and Sorcery Period 2: Crownculus Period 3: Riddling Period 4: Throne Economics Period 5: Grimmnastics Period 6: Kingdom Management Quotes Trivia * S'Pades is a play on the word "spades". * Quinn's favorite colors are purple and black. * Quinn is a Gender Neutral name, but its meanings vary depending on gender: ** FEMALE: "descendent of Conn" ** MALE: "descendant of Conn, chief leader, intelligence" ** Both are Irish origin. * Quinn's original gender is unknown, and they prefer they/them pronouns. ** It's unknown if their younger siblings even know Quinn's original gender. It could be possible that they are using either he/him or she/her to annoy Quinn and hurt their feelings. It's really unknown. * Quinn loves cookies, especially Snickerdoodle cookies. ** Once they tried Dylan's Snickerdoodle cookies, they never went back to Wonderland's. It's Dylan's or nothing. * Quinn's Mirror Blog name is @QuinnSpades. They did consider changing it, but Dylan convinced them to keep it. * The entire S'Pades family use pastel colors, Quinn's is purple. ** Oddly, the family ends up in a weird rainbow-like pattern: King - periwinkle, Queen - lavender, Quinn -'purple', Ainsley and Bravery - blue, Skye - orange, and Thea - pink. *** Weirdly, King, Queen, and Quinn all have shades of purple - the Driver did not do that on purpose. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Wonderlandian Category:Roybels Category:Nonbinary Category:Alice in Wonderland